The subject matter herein relates generally to solid state lighting assemblies, and more particularly, to LED socket assemblies.
Solid-state light lighting systems use solid state light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), and are being used to replace other lighting systems that use other types of light sources, such as incandescent or fluorescent lamps. The solid-state light sources offer advantages over the lamps, such as rapid turn-on, rapid cycling (on-off-on) times, long useful life span, low power consumption, narrow emitted light bandwidths that eliminate the need for color filters to provide desired colors, and so on.
Solid-state lighting systems typically include different components that are assembled together to complete the final system. For example, the system typically consists of a driver, a controller, a light source, optics and a power supply. It is not uncommon for a customer assembling a lighting system to have to go to many different suppliers for each of the individual components, and then assemble the different components, from different manufacturers together. Purchasing the various components from different sources proves to make integration into a functioning system difficult. This non-integrated approach does not allow the ability to effectively package the final lighting system in a lighting fixture efficiently.
A need remains for a lighting system that may be efficiently packaged into a lighting fixture. A need remains for a lighting system that may be efficiently configured for an end use application.